


Почти

by He_Xuan



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Mystery, WTF OE MEN 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Xuan/pseuds/He_Xuan
Summary: Марсель не хуже Готти знает, кто его настоящий хозяин.





	Почти

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона, смерть персонажа

* * *  
  
«Это нужно прекратить», — трезвая мысль, хорошая мысль, правильная. Если бы еще она не приходила в голову столь часто и именно в те моменты, когда Рокэ на коленях перед ним и сосет. Причем сосет так хорошо, что Марсель раз за разом оттягивает окончательное решение. Он зарывается пальцами в черные волосы и тянет Рокэ на себя, ближе, буквально трахая его в глотку. И в эти мгновения ему настолько хорошо, что он почти верит, в то, что… Почти верит, что у них все хорошо, по-настоящему и надолго. Почти.  
  
Марсель сам не знает, когда обо всем догадался. Точнее, догадался он, возможно, и с самого начала, но позволил себе некоторое время не понимать до конца. Наверно.  
  
Тьфу ты! Совсем запутался. Папенька бы не одобрил подобного помутнения рассудка. Не говоря о том, что он делает прямо сейчас — с другой стороны, зная папеньку, на то, что сын и наследник по-гайифски трахается с Первым маршалом, папенька, может, и закрыл бы глаза. А вот на ту вторую небольшую деталь, которая совсем слегка, немного, чуть-чуть не дает Марселю покоя… Вот конкретно этого бы папенька не одобрил — того, что Марсель оттягивает момент принятия решения. А все потому что… почти.  
  
Марсель выгибается, черные волосы щекочут бедра, и ему нравится это, как же нравится. И представлять то, что это было всегда и на самом деле; и думать о том, что это еще продолжится, да, обязательно продолжится, ведь он не сможет…  
  
Сможет, резко обрывает он сам себя.  
  
Должен.  
  
На душе мерзко, паршиво и гадко. А еще больно и обидно, но это еще рано чувствовать в полной мере. Потом. Сначала есть неотложное особое поручение, которое Марсель дал сам себе. Крайне неотложное и самое особое из всех особых.  
  
Рокэ отстраняется, поднимает голову и смотрит на Марселя. Такой похожий, такой… один в один. Ни за что не догадаешься. Если не знаешь наверняка.  
  
«А ты знаешь?» — иногда Марселю кажется, что это Рокэ спрашивает его — слишком хитер его взгляд. И эта усмешка на губах. Закат отражается в синих с лиловым глазах, делая их совсем немыслимого оттенка.  
  
— Нравится? — спрашивает Рокэ, словно насмехаясь над ним.  
  
— Ты прекрасно это знаешь и сам , — Марсель усмехается в ответ и заставляет Рокэ снова взять его член в рот.  
  
«Все получится».  
  
«Ты уже делал это».  
  
Рокэ доверяет ему и поэтому (при нем) никогда не проверяет его одежду. Никогда (при нем) не контролирует его.  
  
«У тебя нет права на ошибку».  
  
Тонкое, почти невидимое лезвие спрятано в воротнике. Пока Рокэ занят, Марсель достает гальтарский кинжал. Капитан Гастаки нашла его где-то на тропах выходцев по его просьбе. Потому что это — единственное, что может убить.  
  
В нескольких мгновениях от достижения пика Марсель отстраняется от Рокэ и, не давая ни ему, ни себе опомниться, вонзает кинжал в шею. И с каким-то темным, невероятным, извращенным удовольствием изливается.  
  
Рокэ булькает, хрипит, рука, ставшая лапой, хватает когтями воздух в волоске от бедра Марселя — тот успевает отстраниться. Глаза из синих окончательно становятся лиловыми.  
  
— Как? Как ты?.. — хрипит тварь, и черная кровь льется из ее пасти.  
  
— Папенька не одобряет дураков и не держит их в семье, — Марсель шутит, хотя внутренне ему хочется убить кого-нибудь за все, что происходит. Не Рокэ, конечно, нет, ведь Рокэ и так мертв с тех пор, как прыгнул в кошкину дыру. И тот, кто вернулся, оказался не им, сколь бы Марселю ни хотелось чудесного возвращения соберано. — Ты не похож на него, — твердо произносит Марсель, хотя прекрасно знает, что это — ложь. Не был бы похож, он бы не купился изначально.  
  
Тварь умирает, скребет когтями по ковру — жалко ковер! Алатский! — частично сохранив человеческий облик. Марсель бесстрастно наблюдает за этим, а когда последний хрип затихает, вытирается и надевает штаны.  
  
— Ну, вот и все, — сообщает он Котику, раскинувшемуся снаружи, у двери в комнату. — А ты тоже хорош, — вдруг добавляет Марсель зло. — Ни-че-го не учуял. И какой ты после этого охотничий пес?  
  
Готти издает жалобный звук и сникает. Марсель хмыкает и бросает ему остатки перепелки со стола.  
  
— Что ж, — устало говорит он, разом теряя все свое легкомыслие и шутовство. — С этим мы закончили. Вот только… что дальше?


End file.
